Shamuon
Shamuon (しゃむおん) is an who has a smooth and cute voice for a male; despite this, he is not a trap singer. He is often paired with Mi-chan as they seem to be very close, which can be easily seen in Shamuon's live broadcasts and their live concerts; fans have nicknamed their collaboration Michaon. They also have a duet album called Stoic Party. He is also good friends with Amatsuki and Kony, and they often hang out in real life. Together, they are known as "Shamukonytsuki". Affiliations and collaboration projects # Stoic Party with Mi-chan (Released on May 01, 2011) (Released on June 15, 2011) (Released on September 07, 2011) (Released on December 21, 2011) (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Lon, Soraru and 96Neko (Released on March 14, 2012) (Released on May 02, 2012) (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Amatsuki's album) (Released on June 27, 2012) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) (Released on August 15, 2012) (Released on October 17, 2012) List of covered songs -parody- (2009.02.25) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.04.03) # "Noroi no Megane ~stray girl in her lenses~" feat. Shamuon and Nayugorou (2009.07.14) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2009.08.24) # "clock lock works" (2010.01.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Bokumote" (I rule) (2010.04.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Shamuon, ShounenT, Kony and Soraru (2010.04.13) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2010.05.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet On the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2011.03.08) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Food Festival) feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2011.04.29) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2011.05.13) # "Blackjack" feat. Shamuon and Soraru (2011.06.30) # "Poker Face" feat. Shamuon and Rimokon (2011.08.04) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Shamuon, Kony, Yuuto, Rib, maro. and Amatsuki (2011.09.15) # "Panda Hero" feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2011.10.28) # "Babylon" feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2011.11.15) # "Mr.Music" feat. Shamuon, Rumdarjun, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo and Yuuto (2011.12.22) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2012.01.20) # "Haruiro Portrait" (Spring-colored Portrait) (2012.03.16) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Event Days and Manholes) (2012.04.09) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa no Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Shamuon and Amatsuki (2012.07.16) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been Lost) (2012.09.14) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo" (Catholic Girl and Idol Worship Girl) feat. Shamuon and GEM (2012.09.24) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, eclair, Kakichoco, nero, and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Shamuon and GEM (2012.11.17) # "Caseaman" (2012.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.15) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09)}} Unknown time uploaded Discography Gallery |shamuontwitter.jpg|Shamuon's official twitter icon |shamukonitsuki twitter.jpg|From left to right, Shamuon, Amatsuki, and Kony, from Amatsuki's Twitter |amatsuki shamuon miketsu no matsuri.png|Amatsuki (top) and Shamuon as seen in their cover of "Miketsu no Matsuri" }} Trivia * Shamuon is 168cm tall. * He weighs 43kg.Shamuon's Profile on his Official Website * Shamuon's favourite foods are sweets. * Shamuon dislikes vegetables, especially tomatoes. * He would build a house in Tokyo if he won in a lottery. * Shamuon rewards himself with ice cream. * He has an iPhone4. * The most expensive thing he ever bought was a PC. * He uses Neumann TLM 102 Microphone. External links * Twitter * Blog * Official Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles